The Best Medicine
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: Kurt's sick and Finn sends someone to take care of him.


_A/N: I really wanted Puckurt fluff AND a sick fic so instead of looking everywhere for one I decided to write my own. I don't own anything, sadly. Also, not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine._

Kurt blew his nose for what felt the like the billionth time. He sniffed and sighed, tossing his tissue to the trashcan but missing by a long shot; the discarded tissue landed among all the other snot-ridden tissues that had failed to make it into the trash. He hated being sick, absolutely hated it. He just felt so gross and disgusting and _icky_. Plus, he was alone. Carole had gone to catch up with a few friends, his dad was working and Finn was out with Rachel. He sneezed, smacking his face on his knees.

"Owww." He pressed his hands onto his poor face, trying to relieve the pressure on his sinuses and deter the headache he knew was on its way from the self inflicted blow. His phone chimed to inform him of a text and he sighed as he opened the message.

_Hey, u ok?_

Kurt smiled softly, quickly typing his reply to his step-brother.

_Just smacked my face onto my knees while sneezing, but I'm fine._

_Ouch sorry dude. I would've stayed but I couldn't bail on Rachel she's been looking forward 2 2day 4 a week_

_I know, and it's okay so don't worry about it._

_Did u call 'cedes?_

_She's spending the day with her mom._

_O… I can call some1 to go over there if u want_

Kurt shook his head, still smiling. He appreciated Finn being concerned for him but he really didn't want anyone to see him in this state. He was still mortified that Finn had seen him sickly, sneezing and completely disheveled that morning.

_No, but thank you._

_I'll do it anyway_

_No! Finn, please. I'm fine, I promise._

_Fine_

Kurt closed his phone, setting it on the bedside table and cocooning himself in his blankets. He was almost asleep when his phone chimed again. He groaned as he reached over to grab it and flipped it opened without looking to see who the text was from.

_Finn told me ur sick, u ok?_

Kurt raised an eyebrow then looked to see who the text was from.

"Puckerman?" He said to himself. Why, out of everyone they know, would Finn tell _Puck_ that he was sick? He was probably laughing at the thought of poor Kurt Hummel miserable and sick in bed.

_I'm fine, I promise._

_He wants me to go over there & take care of u._

Kurt sighed; he would've slapped his forehead if he didn't think it would give him a headache.

_You don't have to; I promise I'm perfectly fine._

He sneezed.

_I don't know, Finn's really concerned & honestly, I'm worried about u._

Kurt tilted his head, Puck was… worried? He had to be dreaming. He pinched himself to make sure and, sure enough, he wasn't dreaming. He considered the pros and cons of Puck coming over to take care of him.

On the plus side, he would have someone to watch over him just in case something happened and he wouldn't be alone. Also, he wouldn't have to walk up and down the stairs to get himself food and water and extra blankets.

On the negative side, it was Noah Puckerman. They had never really been close but, another thing to add to the pros, this would be the chance for the two to really get to know each other.

Seeing as the pros outweighed the cons, he quickly replied.

_Come over if you're really that worried._

_K, see u in 10._

Kurt placed his phone back on his bedside table and buried himself back in his blankets, listening for a knock or the doorbell. When the doorbell rang he dragged himself out of bed, keeping his blankets wrapped tightly around him, and shuffled down the stairs and to the door. It took him a moment to release his hand from the cocoon and actually open the door. Puck chuckled, smiling softly.

"What?"

"You look… I'm not going to sugarcoat this, you look _terrible_." Kurt scoffed, trying to look scandalized but knowing he probably just looked like a sick mess.

"Well excuse me for not dressing up for this very sick day of mine." He sniffled, very disgustingly, and wrinkled his nose. "Ew." He shuffled back to his room, hearing Puck shut the door and follow after him, and grabbed a tissue from the quickly emptying box on his nightstand. He blew his nose and made a face before throwing it to the trashcan, missing again.

"I didn't think that much snot could come out of one little person." Puck chuckled, eyeing the pile of tissues on the floor. Kurt shrugged.

"Me either but I've been blowing my nose all day and it just won't stop." He sighed, crawling onto his bed. Puck placed a gentle hand on the tenor's forehead before moving it down to his cheek.

"Yeah, you're burning up."

"But I'm so cold."

"You're really sick, dude. Just go to sleep, okay?" Kurt nodded, closing his eyes and easily falling into a deep sleep, his mouth partially open so he could breathe better. Puck shook his head with a soft smile. He quickly disposed of the tissues and disinfected just about everything in the room. He would stop every time Kurt moved, watching to see if the tenor would wake. Once Kurt blinked at him a few times before falling right back to sleep. Puck checked his temperature again, not surprised that he was still warm but not as warm as he was before. He carefully tiptoed down the stairs and set to work in the kitchen.

Kurt's eyes fluttered opened and he stretched, regretting the action when his muscles yelled at him. His entire body ached and he just wanted to curl up and die until his cold went away. He looked around the room, surprised to find it clean, and then remember that Finn had sent Puck over to take care of him.

"Puck?" He called when he didn't see the trademark Mohawk lounging about his room. He collected his blankets and made his way down the stairs. He turned into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

There stood Noah Puckerman, smiling brightly, humming softly, wearing an apron, and making soup. Kurt couldn't help but giggle, getting the so called "badass" Puck to whip around and blush.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you're secretly a housewife." Kurt smiled softly, shuffling towards him and pressing his face again Puck's chest. "It's cute."

"Cute? Excuse me, I'm Noah fucking Puckerman, I'm not cute." Kurt giggled again, tugging at the apron and lifting his face to smile at Puck.

"Well, judging by the apron and blush on your face, I would say that you're very cute." Puck's blush grew brighter and he averted his gaze, trying to look everywhere but at Kurt. The tenor giggled once more, pulling away and going to sit at the kitchen table. "What are you making?"

"Soup, it's a family recipe." Kurt nodded. He waited patiently as Puck finished with his creation and served him a bowlful of what Kurt assumed would be something that smelled delectable. Damn his clogged up nose! Puck placed himself next to Kurt, watching for the tenor's reaction as he tried his first spoonful.

"Oh my god." He moaned, immediately shoving another spoonful in his mouth. Puck chuckled, ruffling the tenor's hair lightly.

"Like it?"

"This is amazing! It's so good!" Nothing more was said, Kurt busy practically inhaling the soup and Puck just smiling softly. He grabbed the empty bowl before Kurt tried to eat that too and started to clean the kitchen, making it extremely obvious as he took off the apron. Kurt smiled softly, standing up and shuffling to Puck's side as he finished up the dishes. "Thanks so much, Puck. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. I told you earlier, I'm worried about you." Kurt tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Well," Puck shut off the water and dried his hands, "I know we're not really friends but I do care about you. I'm sorry for bullying you so much in the past and I really hope that we can move past that and actually become friends." The tenor smiled softly and blushed, hoping Puck didn't notice.

"I-I'd like that." He gasped softly when a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. "Puck?"

"Your fever went down!" He confirmed this by pressing his hand against Kurt's cheek. He was still a bit warm but not nearly as warm as he was when Puck first arrived.

"Oh yay, I don't want to be sick anymore!" Kurt giggled, shuffling happily to the living room and plopping down on the couch. Puck sat down next to him, chuckling. They were silent after that, flipping through the channels in hopes of finding something interesting to watch. A violent shiver erupted through Kurt and the two exchanged concerned looks.

"Still cold?" The tenor nodded then squeaked when Puck pulled him into his lap. He was instantly ten times warmer and he snuggled against his chest.

"Thanks, Puck." He sighed as he felt fingers lightly brush through his very messy hair and he found that he didn't mind Puck seeing him in this state. He also noted that he hadn't sneezed since she awoke from his nap. "Noah?" Little tingles shot down Puck's spine.

"Yeah?"

"I… Uhm, I…" He sighed. "I'm going to deny saying any of this later and-slash-or blame it on my sickness but… I really like you."

Kurt had started to notice his attraction to Puck when he got over Finn. He was muscular, talented, had a dazzling smile, and was downright _sexy_. His womanizing and badass persona had always turned Kurt off but on the occasions, like today, where he got to see Puck's walls fall and see his real personality shine through, he absolutely loved it. After seeing more and more of him what with Glee club and hanging around at the house when Finn and Carole moved in, he realized that he really _did_ have feelings for Puck; he would just never act on them. He wasn't entirely sure what made him want to reveal this now; he assumed it was because Puck was actually taking care of him like a boyfriend would.

"You… What?" Kurt blushed brightly, refusing to look up to see the other teen's face.

"I like you." He said again, although this time it was more of a whisper. It was silent, save for the sounds from the television, and Kurt was waiting for Puck to shove him off his lap and rush out of the house. When he never had a meeting with the floor, he risked a peek up at Puck. He had a serious look on his face as he stared straight ahead. "N-Noah?" He shrunk when Puck's gaze shot to him. Before he could say anything else, surprisingly soft lips descended on his own, capturing them in a warm, gentle and loving kiss. He almost whimpered when he pulled away.

"I like you too." Puck smiled brightly. "Sorry, I was just trying to figure out if this was a dream." Kurt giggled, stopping abruptly.

"You kissed me!"

"Uh, duh." Puck chuckled.

"You're going to get sick!"

"I don't care." He shrugged. Kurt stuck his tongue out, squeaking when Puck captured it in his mouth. He relaxed and let the other teen explore his mouth, hesitantly exploring Puck's mouth as well. Puck gently cupped the tenor's cheeks but pulled away suddenly.

"Your fever's gone!" He said before Kurt could question him. He placed a hand to his forehead to confirm and, sure enough, he was fever free.

"Yay!" He kissed Puck quickly, smiling into the kiss.

"I guess love's the best medicine."

_A/N: That was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written but whatever, I regret nothing._


End file.
